One More Night
by Femvamp
Summary: "Tell me what it's like...outside Storybrook." This is a Emma/Ruby story. ****one shot***


Title: One More Night  
Pairing: Emma/Ruby  
Spoilers: Everything aired, the entire first season.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: They really shouldn't be doing this.

* * *

The first time it happened they had both been drunk. Ruby had insisted that Emma show up for once to the "girls night out" with Ashley and Mary Margaret. Somehow they had ended up fucking like rabbits on the floor of one of the rooms that Granny rented to the non-existent strangers in town. The next morning Emma could have sworn this was the exact room she had rented for a short time before Regina had her kicked out.

Afterwards Emma had promised herself it would never happen again. Ruby wasn't exactly her type anyway. She was too young and too inexperienced. Emma didn't want to hurt the girl, but then one night it happened again.

"Tell me about it." Ruby asked with her head on Emma's shoulder and her right hand brushing against Emma's stomach.

"About what?"

"Outside Storybrook. What's it like?"

So Emma told her; and she kept telling her each time they ended up naked, in a bed, on a floor, or even that one time in pile of leaves in the forest. Emma told Ruby about life outside of her small town. She didn't just tell her of the wonders and beauty of it, she told her the darkness and brutality as well; because if Ruby ever really decided to leave Storybrook Emma wanted her to know the truth.

"i'm going to leave here one day." Ruby always yawned when she said that and then fell asleep on Emma shoulder and Emma just laid their listening to Ruby breath knowing that whatever they had was going to happen again because she would always have a story to tell and someone who was willing to listen.

* * *

After the curse lifted and Ruby turned back into Red she tried to walk away from Emma. It seemed so much like the right thing to do. If things had gone like they were supposed to Red should have been like an aunt to Emma. She was her mother's best friend for Gods sake; you're not supposed to be head over heals in love with your best friends daughter. However each time Emma walked into the diner Red couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Just tell me why?"

"You know why."

"Did it mean anything to you?" Emma asked sadly.

"More then you could ever imagine. There is just so much you don't understand."

"Is it about the wolf?"

"you know about the wolf?"

"I read Henry's book. Apparently the truth is stranger then most of the fiction I've read about Little Red Riding Hood."

"I'm not so little."

"Neither am I."

"Emma."

"Please meet me in forest tonight. If that's the end of it then so be it. Just one more night with you."

Red had no idea why she agreed to it. Maybe Emma did deserve a proper goodbye and this would be it. She would say her peace and allow Emma to rage at her in the darkness and silence of the woods. Then it would be over. Emma could go back to her newly forming family and that would be the end of it.

Red was actually surprised when her back hit the hard ground and she looked up to see Emma on top of her. She had thought her instincts were better then this especially so close to a fully moon.

"Emma."

"One more night." Emma said and then kissed her deeply, "One more time."

Red found that she couldn't say no to the girl. Red tangled her fingers into Emma's hair and then used whatever leveraged she could get and turned them around so that she was on top and before Emma could resist she began kissing and removing the young sheriff's clothing.

"Tell me about it." This time for the first time Emma laid in Red's arms and not the other way around. Red found she liked this and was loath to get it go so quickly.

"Tell you about what?"

"The enchanted forest." Emma asked softy, "Tell me about home."

Red just smiled and looked up at the stars and after a few moments began speaking...

"Why don't I start with a young woman named Snow White and how she met the magnificent Little Red Riding Hood."

Maybe one more day wouldn't hurt.


End file.
